


Basic Space (WIP)

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Android, Kaz - Freeform, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Science Fiction, alien - Freeform, captain Sam Winchester, demon, mercinary, scifi, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Dean is a mercenary pretending to be a mechanic to get on a ship named Kaz and join Captain Sam and his crew in traveling space. There is an alien race though, the Daimos, who steal people and eave replicas in their wake. Due to this, the human race and many others have been cowed and defeated. Somewhere in space though, hidden away, may just be the angel series, a set of android warriors built to save everything from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I heard you need a mechanic." Dean smiled, crossing the room, his steel toed boots clicking against the grating of the floor, "Well, you're in luck, here I am."  
"Yeah." Sam sighed. He'd had a day full of bozos all day, now here was this guy and he seemed to be the worst of all of them. "I need a mechanic" he put a lot of emphasis on that word, since this guy didn't look like he knew a thing about engines, "and what is that?"  
Dean grabbed the long barrel from behind him, flipping it around so that it was in front of him, the leather strap holding it on scraping the skin of his neck. He stroked the metal in his hands, "Its an A-23 Micro Laser rifle with a hair trigger and an ultron scope. An antique, I know, but she's in perfect condition. I should know. I rebuilt her."  
"And why would a mechanic need a gun?"  
"Well…" he had nothing. He kept looking from Sam down to the gun in his hands. It was clear that she was his baby. He had nothing else to say, no reason. He couldn't come up with one single excuse for a mechanic to have a weapon of that caliber. "Um."  
"That's what I thought." Sam glared at him, "I need a mechanic, not a gunslinger."  
Dean's shoulders slumped, his head falling forward. This was supposed to be his lucky break. He could feel the cold of the steel in his boots through the hole in his sock and he worried at it. His clothing was more holes than anything else. He needed this job. There weren't any other jobs in Stansa that would take him. From what he'd seen there were no jobs anywhere. No one wanted a gun for hire, not now that 'they' had taken over.   
He did know a thing or two about boats though, he really did. If he could get this guy to believe that he was invaluable, he'd be okay. He wouldn't have to look through garbage bins for half of his meals anymore. And he looked tired, this young guy, he probably didn't want to look for another ten or fifteen mechanics.   
"That's your boat out back, right?" Dean asked.   
Sam only nodded in return.  
"She's nice. Glaray, right? What year?"  
Sam perked up at this. Glaray ships weren't very common anymore; he wasn't expecting anyone to guess the model of her. "3067." He admitted.  
"Ah, that was a great year." Dean beamed and Sam could already picture him at work on the engine, that look of glee mixed with a brush of grease, "That was back when they first started remodeling them into warships right? Nothing too big, just a few little modifications."  
"You know your stuff."  
"I know enough to be dangerous. My daddy had a Glaray ship, same year. He called her Kaz. He showed me the engine, how to work it. "  
"And where is it now?"   
"Had to sell it." Dean didn't like to admit it, but he'd been down on his luck for so long that it was no longer even very shameful to tell this stranger that he'd always been that way, "Couldn't make the mortgage and whatnot. Had my mom and me to feed and he was behind on payments. It's hard to survive if you settle down. Have to keep in that gorgeous sky of ours to make it."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Truth is he doubted this Sam guy even cared. He seemed kind enough, smart enough too, but he was rich. He had an old ship and a nice suit and long slicked back hair. He'd probably never had to work a day in his life. There was no way he could actually be sorry for a person like Dean. They were too different. He couldn't even understand how the man worked.  
Dean moved the gun to his back again, his hand trailing along her smooth barrel. He'd have to sell her next and that wasn't something he'd ever wanted to do.   
"You want to see the stars, do you?" Sam asked and Dean paid attention again, seeing that the man was writing something down.  
"Well, I've seen them before, I've traveled."   
"How far?"  
"Um, furthest has been, probably the Grande Conya." It wasn't far, not far at all. Only three planets over and that was counting the ones that hadn't been terra-formed. Mostly he stayed on Larrenze, traveling the towns for odd jobs in security and the odd kill. He'd never thought he'd get the opportunity to get any further.  
"And is there anything about your past that would cause any issue?"  
That was a fair question. Had he ever committed a crime? Oh yes, yes he had. He'd committed breaking and entering, theft, jaywalking, murder, loitering, assault, aiding and abetting, and a lot of others. Had he ever been caught though? Had he ever had a bounty on his head or gotten his face on the news? Never. He was careful and he was good at his job.  
"No. Nothing."  
"And is there anything here that would require your attention in the next say ten years?"  
"No. I don't need to come back."  
Sam wrote that down as well. He cleared his throat before standing up, smoothing out the wrinkles that had folded into his suit. It was white over a plaid shirt, tight and snug, black edging along its side. It was very military; the collar was close to his throat and only open for few inches before trailing past his waistband.   
"Do you want a tour of my boat?"  
Dean nodded to that. It looked like he may have a job after all, may have some chance.

She was beautiful. She had four jets that were currently turned so that they'd blast into the dirt that covered the planet. She was large and boxy in the front, a small tip in the back. There were still panels on her sides that Dean knew had weaponry hidden underneath. There were windows, spacious ones, but they were hidden as well, the black paint, half stripped off by time in space, covering them.   
Dean gasped as he looked upon her, nostalgia flooding him. All he could think about was Kaz, running through her halls, which were small even when he was four, his father almost having to duck in the doorways. There had been a hammock in there and he would swing in it. He remembered getting in trouble for drawing on the walls. The whole smell of the place flooded him, hot apple pies and diesel, just like what his mother would bake while they were camping out in there.   
He couldn't keep from touching her as he entered, his calloused hands touching the cold metal of her entrance way.   
"I almost forgot, did you want anything to drink?" Sam offered, a playful smile on his lips.   
"Oh, yes!" Dean was parched. He hadn't had any water in days and it was really starting to get to him. He could feel the red dust of Stansa coating his throat.   
They walked into the kitchen, there was a stove and oven, a double decker fridge, an instafreezer, a large wooden table where things had been carved into it and seven leather bound stools. Dean ran his fingers over the grooves in the table, reading things. Some of the words were familiar, some were just initials and dates, and a lot of it was too worn or covered up to read. He had done the same thing in Kaz, had carved into the table when his mom wasn't looking.  
"Here." Sam handed him the glass of water and he downed it in one go, the liquid pushing the caked on grime out of his mouth and throat. There was something odd about the water; the taste was just slightly off.   
He smiled as he realized what it was, "You put salt in the water?"  
"Not a lot." Sam defensively threw his hands in the air, "It's just, you can't be too careful, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know." Dean did know, he hadn't always and that had cost him, but he did know now. He wished he'd always known.   
It was when he was a kid, right after dad sold Kaz that they came. Daimos. They seemed okay at first. They came to the terriformed planets with smiles and kindness, well, they assumed smiles, they didn't have real bodies. They promised great things though, that humans would never fear again. That sounded good. It wasn't though, as they started to body swap with their loved ones. The originals were almost always killed, completely replaced with the Daimos.   
But it was found that they had an aversion to salt. It burned the flesh. It wasn't uncommon for people to spike the drinks of others with salt, just to see if they were really them. Dean wished he had known that trick a long time before.   
"Now then," Sam clapped, a smile on his face, "Let's keep moving, we'll meet the rest of the crew as we go."  
Dean followed Sam throughout the boat, touching her and remembering Kaz in ways that made him stifle laughter and tears in equal proportions. They went through the docking bay, which was only small enough for one scooner and lifeboat and then up into the pilot's cabin before moving down to the living quarters. It was very tight; a large crew wouldn't be able to fit in there. They walked through it and Sam pointed out who was living where for him.   
"Here in cabin one we have the Harville's, Ellen and her daughter Jo. Don't even think about hitting on Jo, her mother will skin you alive and you're food will taste awful. She's our cook and pretty much she's in charge of everyone. Kind of like a mom for everyone. Jo is our navigator. She's good at it too, even if she's so young." He pointed out the room across from it, "Cabin two is Ash. No last name, that's how he likes it. He's our computer expert, super genius even if he looks like a bum. He can hack into anything, or so he likes to remind me, not that we've had a need to." He knocked on three, "This one's empty. Could be yours. And in four is Bobby. He's our linguist. He can talk about five languages and read more. He's kind of like my dad, you'd like him. Has a thing for researching too, so he covers the ground for our cultural awareness, planetary understanding, everything. He just likes looking things up." They moved on to the biggest of the cabins, the one at the very end, "And this is the captain's suite."  
He opened the door and it looked like a small sun was inside, smiling and glittering. She was young and blonde and full of life, perfect even in her imperfections. Sam couldn't stop smiling as he looked at her and Dean felt a little bit uncomfortable. He felt like if he didn't leave now he'd see this young man jump on the girl and in a mess of ripped clothing get a nice show that he'd normally have to pay for. "This is out pilot, the highly esteemed, highly capable, highly beautiful, Jess."  
"Nice to meet you. I love the smurfs." He commented on her shirt, which was just a bit too tight, the little blue man on it almost faded completely away.   
"Hey, you our mechanic?" her voice was soft and strong at the same time, like silk.  
"Not yet, but I'd like to be."  
Just then there was a loud clanking, like something was stuck in the gears of the ship. It was weird, the boat wasn't moving, so nothing in there should have been making any noise. It was getting a bit warmer though, as if the air conditioning had just been turned off and the heat of the Larrenze sun was starting to cook everything like it always did.   
"What is that?" Jess asked, standing up, "It happens all the time. I told Sam not to get such an old ship, but no, he had to want this one."  
"Oh, that's just the air conditioning shutting down. When I was a kid I shoved some toys into the vents and now it rattles sometimes." Dean explained before realizing how little that made sense. He looked over at Sam, seeing him staring at him. "You're joking."  
Dean ran. He left the two, the captain and his pilot, standing there in the hall, watching him curiously, and dashed back to the kitchen. There was a vent next to the table. He peered in it and yes, he could see the shape of an army man's arm in there, far too deep to be removed without first taking off the grate. He turned, heading back to the table and there, right in the left corner were the initials, carved with a pocket knife 'D.W'.  
This was Kaz. Dean was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that Sam isnt as human as he seems and that he has visions of Jess dying.

They let him on, of course they did, and he was surprised by how good he was at the job. He pulled off the grate in the kitchen on the first day and pulled out the army men, hacked into pieces and deeply shoved into the gears after all of this time, fixing the air conditioning. Everyone liked that. He even got a big hug from Ellen.   
She was a good woman, stern, fair, and hard, but absolutely wonderful. She must have been a bartender before getting on the boat, as she was great at mixing drinks and would practice pouring and counseling on Dean when he was the only one in the kitchen. They would talk for hours and she was soon a mother to him, just like Sam had warned.   
Her daughter was gorgeous and blond and nothing like you'd expect from a teenager. She was tough and she acted as if she could take on the world or, at least, Dean. He was a lot older than her, at least six years, and three lifetimes, but he still caught her eyeing him up sometimes. He was tempted to give her those looks back but he never did. He knew Ellen would have him up against the wall with a knife to his throat if he ever leered at Jo.  
Dean found himself wandering Kaz's halls, remembering everything that had happened there. Sam had told him to leave the ship, to go do everything that he could before they took off, but there was nothing there for Dean to do. He's been on Stansa for a long time, Kaz seemed like a much better place for him.   
The job was simple, but there was a chance that there could be complications. If things went well they'd be done in two years, if things went poorly, it could reach to ten or death. Sam had a message and a package, something extremely valuable, that he had to get over to Detro, a planet in the next galaxy over. It was important, highly important, that it got to its destination, but Sam wouldn't explain why. Asking around it was clear that no one in the crew actually knew what the package contained.   
It was all a bit too secretive for Dean to like, but it did give him an excuse to keep his rifle. She was in his room, hidden right under the bed. It wouldn't do anyone any good to know it was there, other than Sam, and it would be good for security. There were a lot of pirates out there that would want to get their hands on Sam's mystery package; this would just be one way of keeping it safe.  
He was walking past his room, hoping to borrow a book from Bobby. He didn't like flying, at least not the part where you take off, so he needed a distraction. Sam had been right about Bobby too, he was awesome. He was a foster father for all occasions and Dean wasn't so sure that nothing was happening between him and Ellen. He had taken Dean under his wing so quick that you would have thought they were actually related. He reminded him of his own father, but kinder and more intelligent. He'd have to be, what with that small library he kept in his room.   
He hadn't even reached the man's room when he heard it. It was a small sound, a choked sob, and a hushing sound. Someone was crying and someone else was doing their best to sooth. Dean headed down the hall, squaring his shoulders to be ready for anything. The sound seemed to be coming from the captain's suite.   
He knocked on the door and immediately things went quiet. There was some shuffling and then Jess was at the door, only opening it a peek. She stared up at Dean and he could tell that it wasn't her who had been crying. Her face was dry, her makeup perfect. The only sign something was amiss on her was a large wet spot on her shoulder.   
"Everyone okay?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, we're fine." She lied and Dean could tell that she was lying as he looked over her shoulder into the room. It was a mess in there, furniture tossed aside and things overturned, papers and clothing everywhere. It looked like a wild dog had gone crazy in there.   
"It doesn't look like everything's fine."  
That's when Sam started screaming and crying all over again. Jess left the door, rushing back to him, stroking his hair and holding him close to her chest, trying to get him to calm down. Dean pushed himself into the room, darting to Sam's side. He didn't know what was going on, but they were supposed to leave in the morning and this wasn't the condition the captain should be in for a trip.   
Sam didn't even notice Dean as he cried and clung to Jess. Dean looked him over, there were some gashes on his arms, his suit gone and replaced with a tank top, so the ripped skin didn't soak into his clothes. Looking under his nails, Dean could see that the weeping gashes had come from him, scratching until the skin couldn't take it anymore. There was something wrong with the blood too, it was too thick and too dark, but that could be anything. Dean tucked that information away for later.   
"It's okay, Sam, it's okay, I'm here." Jess cooed. It didn't seem that Sam could hear her. "I'm not going to leave you baby."  
He was shaking and his nails were digging into her skin. Dean put his hand on her shoulder and softly pulled her away from him, using his other hand to pry Sam's fingers from her arms. "That's not helping." He softly explained, "Sammy here just needs some space, right, Sam? How about you go get us some water, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." Jess nodded but she obviously wanted to stay there.   
Dean kept an eye on her until she finally ducked out of the room.   
As soon as she was gone and the door was closed behind her Dean had his hands on Sam's shoulders, shaking him a bit too much, but forcing his face up, their eyes to meet. His face was soaking wet with tears and snot and he was trembling uncontrollably. His eyes were distant, not seeing Dean but looking off into his own thoughts.  
"Sam! Tell me what's wrong! You have to tell me what's going on!"  
Sam shook even harder and then he stopped, his eyes clearing, and his breathing hard. He stared at Dean, fear engulfing his features. His hands went soft and he stopped gripping Dean. They went to the cuts in his arms instead, carefully applying pressure to them.   
"I…" he whispered, his voice hoarse, "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"  
"No," Dean put his hand to Sam's chin, tilting his face back up, "I sent Jess to get you some water. She's really worried about you. You wanna tell me what that was about?"  
"No." Sam pulled himself up and headed to the bed, falling onto his stomach there and reaching out to the table beside it. He pulled out a bottle of pills and swallowed some.  
"We're leaving tomorrow," Dean reminded him, "You can't go on a journey like this if you're having issues. You're putting your whole crew at risk."  
"They're just dreams!"  
Dean glanced around the room, noting all of the damage, "Looks like it's a lot more than a bad dream. Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone, how about that? Unless it will benefit them, I will keep it secret. You can trust me."  
"Why?"  
"The only thing I have left of my family is owned by you. There's no way I would risk losing that."  
Sam thought on it before nodding and sitting up on his bed, leaning against the headboard and looking over at the other man.   
"I have bad dreams, but sometimes I'm awake for them. I hate them, they're really painful, but they sometimes come true. Well, they always come true."  
"You mean you have visions."  
"Yes."  
"You're not human, are you?" Dean was glaring at him. Of course, he'd been so stupid! This man, this thing, was far too large to be a common human being. He was too secretive, too strange, too distant. Being an alien would explain that. He'd been so stupid! At that moment he wanted nothing but to be as far away from Kaz and her captain as he could.   
"No…"  
"Indsori?"   
"Yes."  
Dean wanted to get out of there; he wanted to get as far away from Sam as he could. Indsori were mad, violently mad, driven insane by the fact that they were seeing the future and the present at the same time. They were strong, super strong, and large. Sam was huge. He looked human though, too human.  
"Please don't tell anyone." Sam pleaded.  
"Why do you look human?" Dean ordered. Indsori had blue skin and hard, jagged features. Their eyes were too small and their fingers too long. It was really difficult to get the two species mixed up. But Sam, well, he looked normal. Eyes normal size, hazel instead of red, skin pink instead of blue, he had a nose and the right amount of fingers, and a lot of hair.   
"Would you believe plastic surgery?"  
"That's about all I could believe. Still, that's a hell of a job, what did it cost?"  
"You don't want to know. I'm not losing it though, I'm not going crazy, I'm not violent like them. 97% of us are insane; I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be human, I wanted to be normal. My visions have been dampened; I don't have them very much anymore."  
"Well, that's good to know." Dean was starting to think that this was okay. I mean, sure Sam had lied to him about what he was, but it seemed this was the truth. He was sane and he was okay, just trying to blend in and keep his mind intact. "I just have one more question. If you could have any face with the surgery, why did you pick such an ugly one?"  
Sam laughed at that. He was an attracted guy, a very attractive guy, but Dean had to give him crap. He had to make fun of him, anything to lighten up the mood in the room. It worked at least and Sam didn't seem so sad or afraid of what Dean would do with his new found information.   
"Would it be rude for me to ask what the vision was?" Dean asked.   
Sam stopped laughing immediately, looking smaller than he ever had, drawing his knees up to his chest. "I don't want it to happen. I don't. I saw… Jess die."  
"What? Well, you've seen it; you can change it, right?"  
"It's inevitable. What we see, there's no way to change it."  
"Not with that attitude, no."  
"I'm serious. I saw her die in this room. If I sent her off the ship, something would drive her back in here, a last goodbye, she forgot a bag, something, and she would die then. If she got a different room, she'd still end up in here, dead. It's inevitable."  
"No wonder your people go insane. You don't think there's a way to change the future. Well, just so you know. the whole point of seeing the future is that you get a chance to change it."  
The door opened and they dropped the subject, Jess coming in with a glass of water in hand. She smiled at Sam when she saw that he was okay. "You're with us!"  
"Yeah, sorry if I scared you."  
"This isn't the first time. I'm fine." She handed him the water and he drained it.   
"I'll see you later." Dean stood up, leaving the two together. He had a lot to think on and he didn't think he could discuss Sam's issues now that Jess was back. She had no idea, poor girl. "Make sure you clean those cuts, okay?"  
Sam waved at him and there was gratitude in his eyes, a silent thank you for not saying anything in front of Jess.


End file.
